No verão
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emilly louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

**Só deixo vocês lerem se me prometerem ler as notas finais, prometem? Sim? Então boa leitura.**

* * *

**No verão**

_by emily louise_

* * *

-Lily, olhe! – Tonks disse e, discretamente, apontou para a rua. Ela tinha ido pegar um de seus recortes, que tinha voado, e por puro acaso tinha coincidido com aquele momento tão esperado por elas todos os dias daquelas férias de verão.

Lily se aproximou do portão de madeira de sua casa e observou, meio escondida, os três rapazes descerem a ladeira de skate.

Tonks riu e Lily foi obrigada a dar uma cotovelada na amiga.

-Tonks!

-Desculpe, mas você faz uma cara tão engraçada quando eles passam – Ela sussurrou, seus olhos esquadrinhando o rosto da amiga que não desviava o olhar do garoto do meio.

Ele era perfeito. Tinha os cabelos pretos mais revoltados que ela já tinha visto e a risada mais contagiante que a ruiva já tinha escutado.

-Parece que ele estava ouvindo a nossa conversa hoje, ein?

Lily corou desviando o olhar, mas não aguentou e voltou a encarar o garoto que, hoje, estava sem camisa.

-Ele é uma delícia! E o loirinho? – Ela continuou sussurrando em seu ouvido – Tão fofo. Tenho vontade de apertá-lo até que ele exploda. – Exclamou com uma voz maníaca.

Lily olhou para ela assustada. Às vezes preferia nem perguntar.

-Você me dá medo, sabia? E não fale assim dele – Lily disse, chateada. – Só eu posso falar que ele é uma delícia.

Tonks murmurou alguma coisa qualquer e as duas voltaram a olhar para os rapazes.

O mais alto era o garoto loiro. Lily também achava ele fofo – mesmo que não a ponto de desejar explodir ele – Ele era o mais contido pelo que elas podiam ver. Ele sempre estava com a expressão serena e isso meio que acalmava Lily.

O rapaz moreno, com cabelos no ombro era o mais... charmoso. Ele tinha um sorriso que mataria qualquer uma do coração, mesmo que não fosse para ela. E ele sempre andava sem camisa, o principal motivo dele ser o preferido de Tonks era que ela tinha certeza de uma coisa.

-Eu continuo achando que ele é gay – Ela murmurou de olhos semicerrados.

-Não viaja, Tonks. Todos são gays para você.

-Lily, não queira competir com o meu gayzômetro. Ele sempre acerta.

-Eu não vou nem comentar sobre sua obsessão por gays. Prometi a mim mesma que não ia mais tentar entender. – Lily murmurou enquanto observava os rapazes sumirem de vista.

Elas arrumaram a postura e Lily se sentou no balanço que estava antes se ser chamada pela amiga.

Tonks se sentou na grama e continuou recortando suas revistas.

-Você devia falar com ele – Ela disse desinteressada demais para ser convincente.

- E falar o que? "Hey, você não me conhece, mas eu fico te secando todo dia quando você passa em frente a minha casa de skate".

Tonks franziu o cenho.

-Talvez sem a parte do 'secando'.

Lily jogou os braços para cima, revoltada.

-Não fale besteiras. Ele é algo como atração platônica, entendeu?

-Não seria amor platônico?

A ruiva a olhou, brava. Tonks riu e ergueu as mãos em redenção.

-Escuta o que eu estou te falando, Lily. Essa história ainda vai render.

* * *

Lily suspirou enquanto tentava equilibrar todos os livros que tinha comprado aquele dia.

-Você poderia se oferecer para ajudar – Lily resmungou para uma Tonks saltitante ao seu lado. A morena negou enquanto apreciava seu sorvete.

-Eu te falei para não comprar tantos livros, mas você é teimosa.

Lily fechou a cara.

-Você é uma péssima amiga. Eu te ajudaria.

Tonks olhou para ela, cética.

-Claro – Sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.

Lily ia responder com algo a altura quando alguém chamou sua atenção.

-Ei! Moça! Você deixou isso cair.

As meninas olharam para trás e Lily quase deixou seus preciosos livros caírem quando percebeu quem a chamava. Era um dos garotos que ela e Tonks praticamente comiam todos os dias. Tonks suspirou audivelmente quando viu o moreno estender um marca páginas para amiga. Ambos estavam com os skates embaixo do braço e sem camisa.

Lily ainda teve um momento de distração antes de perceber que ali só estavam dois garotos.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros ergueu as sobrancelhas para a demora da ruiva em responder. Lily corou.

-Ah, obrigada. – Ela ficou encarando Tonks para que ela pegasse o marca páginas, mas a amiga estava totalmente hipnotizada pelo peitoral do rapaz loiro.

Ela bufou.

-Pode colocar aqui em cima, por favor? – Ele riu e o colocou em sua bolsa que estava aberta.

-Obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

-Por nada. Então, você quer ajuda? Tem mais livros aí do que eu já li em toda a minha vida.

Lily agradeceu e o rapaz pegou mais da metade dos livros, a deixando apenas com dois. Ele os dividiu entre ele e o amigo loiro. Lily então pôde beliscar a amiga, o que fez Tonks corar absurdamente e desviar o olhar.

-Eu sou Sirius Black – Ele disse apontando para si mesmo. – E esse é meu amigo, Remus Lupin.

O garoto loiro deu um sorriso discreto e Lily achou que Tonks fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Eles ficaram olhando para elas e Lily corou novamente ao perceber que estava os encarando. Mas ela não tinha culpa se sua mente insistia para que ela pensasse no garoto que estava faltando.

-Eu sou Lily Evans – Ela se apresentou e puxou o braço de Tonks, delicadamente. – E essa é Tonks.

-Então – ela deu uma risadinha sem graça – Vamos?

Eles então começaram a caminhar, apesar de no começo o silêncio dominar, logo os garotos arrumaram um assunto. Mais precisamente, o loiro, Remus.

-Você deve ter gastado uma boa grana nesses livros.

Lily riu e Tonks revirou os olhos.

- Ela não se importa, diz que é melhor que ele seja gastado assim.

A ruiva ergueu os ombros, concordando. Sirius riu.

- Você se parece com o Remus – Ele olhou para o amigo ainda sorrindo. – Ele só gasta dinheiro nisso. Não sei até hoje como comprou um skate.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Sempre exagerado.

Tonks ficou quieta o resto do caminho, o que assustou Lily, já que a amiga era totalmente o oposto daquilo, era bastante animada.

Como a calçada era estreita, Lily e Sirius foram na frente e Tonks e Remus atrás.

Sirius era um pouco cheio de si, mas fora isso, Lily o achou um cara legal. Apesar de a conversa ser interessante, Lily ainda não conseguia parar de pensar no outro rapaz. Queria muito perguntar a Sirius sobre ele, mas sua vergonha era maior.

Logo chegaram a sua casa e Lily pegou os livros que Sirius estendia para ela. Tonks pegou os que estavam com Remus e Lily achou no mínimo estranho a maneira como ela ficou depois que ele se despediu com um beijo na bochecha.

-Obrigada rapazes – Ela agradeceu a ambos, mesmo que tivesse falado mais com Sirius.

Eles se despediram e foram embora.

- Anda, Lily – Tonks a chamou, temos que arrumar espaço para esses livros nas suas estantes.

Lily a olhou desconfiada.

-Nem adianta disfarçar, senhorita. Você vai me contar tudinho que aconteceu nessa caminhada.

Lily ficou satisfeita ao ver a amiga sem graça.

-Eu odeio você.

-Eu sei.

* * *

Lily mergulhou na piscina e se acomodou no fundo da mesma, apenas pensando. Seu fôlego era incrível, ela conseguia ficar vários minutos debaixo d'água sem precisar subir para respirar.¹

Ficou ali, olhando a água e aproveitando. Brincou com uma bolha e sorriu a observando subir.

Desde o dia anterior, quando pode conhecer os garotos que viviam passando em frente a sua casa de skate, Lily não conseguia parar de pensar no garoto que ela não tinha conhecido. E, por ironia do destino, ele era o que Lily mais observava.

Ela não sabia bem porque ficou tão encantada com ele, talvez o seu sorriso, a maneira que ela bagunçava o cabelo... Ela não fazia a menor ideia.

Lily olhou para cima e riu quando viu que Tonks boiava. Mas logo a garota de cabelos cor de rosa foi para a borda da piscina, onde Lily pode ver sua mãe. Fechou os olhos aproveitando seus últimos segundos de fôlego.

Tonks mergulhou e a cutucou, chamando-a. Lily confirmou e a acompanhou, emergiu e sentou na beirada da piscina.

-Não consigo entender como você faz isso – Tonks murmurou enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

-Nem eu.

Tonks bufou.

-Sua mãe disse que tem um pessoal aí na frente te esperando.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Será que as meninas já chegaram?

Era sábado e Lily tinha convidado umas amigas para aproveitarem o dia de sol na piscina e dormirem lá, fazia algumas semanas que não se viam e Lily estava com saudades.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu vou lá. Quer ir também?

Tonks negou.

-Vou ficar aqui.

Lily se levantou e pegou uma toalha, deu a volta na casa enquanto enxugava seu cabelo – uma tarefa não muito fácil, considerando o tamanho dele.

Suspirou e colocou a toalha sobre os ombros e quando olhou para o portão, quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

Tinha três garotos ali. Um loiro e dois morenos.

-Ei, Lily! – Sirius acenou animadamente.

Lily achou que ia desmaiar ali mesmo. Porque aquele tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer com ela? Ela era uma boa menina, não bebia nem fumava, não se drogava e tirava notas boas na escola. Porque diabos ela não vestiu alguma coisa antes de ir até ali?

Lily acenou meio relutante e seu olhar se prendeu no rapaz de cabelos bagunçados, o que fez ela pensar seriamente em sair dali correndo. Murphy a perseguia. Depois de ficar um tempo em estado de choque, Lily percebeu que seria uma falta de educação imensa sair dali correndo e se esconder debaixo da cama, por isso respirou fundo e foi para o portão, tentando arrumar a toalha disfarçadamente.

-Bom dia rapazes. – Tentou ser educada e não encarar o garoto.

Eles a cumprimentaram e Sirius perguntou a ela sobre os livros.

-Estão na minha estante. Obrigada por me ajudar ontem. – Ela sorriu para eles.

Lily queria muito que eles apresentassem o rapaz para ela, mas não tinha coragem de pedir, por isso simplesmente fixou seu olhar nele e ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele sorriu e corou fazendo Lily se maravilhar.

-Ah, sim. Lily, esse é o nosso amigo, James Potter – Sirius o puxou e dei um meio abraço nele, o que fez Lily perceber que apenas James estava sem camisa. Ela se abanou discretamente. Antes de o cumprimentar.

-Estava mergulhando, Lily? – Sirius perguntou e Lily confirmou.

-Eu e Tonks. – Remus ergueu o olhar, interessado e Lily se controlou para não sorrir. James, Lily percebeu, não tirava os olhos dela, o que fez a ruiva se sentir bem apesar da situação em que se encontrava.

-Em um dia quente como hoje, vale tudo para se refrescar – Remus disse e os três concordaram.

-Bom, se vocês quiserem – Ela disse – Podem entrar, cabemos todos nós na piscina.

Lily sabia que aquilo não era um convite que se fizesse para estranhos, e também sabia que Remus não estava jogando uma indireta, mas Lily queria e muito que eles aceitassem.

-Não, obrigado. Estamos indo para minha casa – James respondeu – Usaremos a piscina de lá mesmo. Vocês não querem ir?

Lily arregalou os olhos e se sentiu subtamente tímida.

-Desculpe, mas não dá. Convidei umas amigas minhas para virem para cá hoje.

-Ah, Ok, então – o moreno falou meio desapontado.

- Eu acho que devíamos ir – Sirius comentou – Só passamos aqui para apresentar você a James. Ele praticamente nos obrigou.

Lily olhou para James e o viu ficar vermelho, e ela soube que não era apenas de vergonha, mas de raiva também.

-Porque você não consegue ficar quieto? Que merda Sirius, o combinado era ser discreto! – Ele estourou e Remus, agilmente se colocou entre os dois rapazes.

-Qual é! Você nos obriga a passar aqui todo dia só para poder ficar encarando a garota! Nessa velocidade só ia acontecer alguma coisa no século que vem!

Lily olhou para James espantada e era claro que ele tentava não olhar para ela.

-E daí? Você sabe como isso era importante para mim e acabou de estragar tudo, seu idiota!

Sirius ia responder quando Lily se juntou a Remus e se pôs no meio dos morenos.

-Gente, sem briga, por favor. Remus, você pode ir com o Sirius? Por favor? Gostaria de falar com James a sós.

Sirius fechou a cara e Remus se despediu da garota. Pela cara que o loiro fazia, Sirius ia levar um baita carão.

Eles já iam longe quando Lily se virou para James. Ele parecia prestes a cavar uma cova e se enterrar ali mesmo.

-Sinto muito – Ele murmurou ainda sem conseguir encarar a garota. – Não queria que isso acontecesse.

Lily colocou sua mão sobre seu ombro, o fazendo erguer o olhar, ela sorriu.

-Está tudo bem. Eu só pedi para eles irem embora porque não queria que vocês brigassem por algo assim.

James fechou a cara.

-Ele não tinha o direito de falar tudo o que ele falou.

-Era verdade? – A ruiva perguntou realmente interessada.

James ficou sem graça com a pergunta e Lily tinha certeza que ele não responderia.

-Sim. Mas não queria que você soubesse dessa maneira. Eu não sei nem se queria que você soubesse.

Lily inclinou a cabeça um pouco para a direita.

-Então fico feliz que Sirius seja um boca aberta, isso mostra que eu e você temos algo em comum – seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho antes mesmo dela terminar – Porque eu também ficava te observando quando você passava.

Ele a encarou meio espantado.

-O convite ainda está de pé – Ela falou baixinho – Se vocês quiserem vir tomar banho com a gente vou ficar muito feliz, especialmente se você vier. Não precisa ter vergonha, nem brigar com Sirius.

Ele abriu um imenso sorriso e Lily se afastou um pouco dele quando viu um carro se aproximar. Eram suas amigas.

-Então eu já vou – James percebeu que eram as amigas que Lily tinha falado mais cedo e por isso tratou de se despedir – Eu volto mais tarde com os rapazes.

Lily o olhou, maravilhada.

-Vou esperar ansiosa.

James acenou e começou a caminhar. James tinha dado apenas uns poucos passos quando Lily o chamou.

-Sim?

Ela colocou os braços atrás do corpo, repentinamente tímida.

-Sirius não estragou tudo.

* * *

**¹: Se o Haru de Free! consegue, minha Lily também consegue u-u**

**N/A: **Meu Deus, tenho tanta coisa para falar que não sei nem por onde começar, bom, vamos enumerar, então.

**1:** Peço mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto por postar essa fanfic. Sei que fui uma bocó irresponsável, mas juro que não tive a intenção.

**2:** Deve ter milhões de erros, então me perdoem, fiz meu melhor para tentar corrigi-los, mas acho que não me saí muito bem.

**3:** Eu perdi meu pen drive, sim, o que tinha todas as doze fanfics já ecritas. Não sei nem como descrever como eu fiquei quando percebi isso. Eu sou uma pessoa que precisa ter tudo organizado, porque se não eu me perco na minha bagunça, sou MUITO desorganizada, e nesse final de ano as festas foram na minha casa, ou seja: parentes no meu quarto, no meu banheiro, no escritório, no teto, parentes em todo canto. E isso fez toda a minha organização - que eu mantia a duras penas - ir para o brejo.

**4:** Como eu disse ali em cima, as festas foram aqui em casa, então - apesar de eu querer muito - eu não podia deixar meus primos que vieram do outro lado do país sentados na sala e ir me trancar no meu quarto para tentar fazer alguma coisa parar reparar minhas mancadas por aqui.

**5:** Tem MUITOS pedidos para eu continuar as fanfics, mas , gente, não dá, pelo menos não agora. É complicado para mim pensar em postar continuações sendo que eu não tenho nada pronto para o meu projeto agora que eu perdi o pen drive. Eu não posso falar que não penso em fazer continuações, porque eu realmente quero fazer, mas enquanto eu não terminar o projeto eu não vou poder fazer nada, porque eu preciso pelo menos uma vez terminar algo que eu comecei. Outro motivo é: Tenho medo de fazer uma continuação e estragar o começo da fanfic. 'Por engano' e 'Em um péssimo dia' são muito especiais para mim e eu me sentiria horrível se eu fizesse uma continuação ruim para elas.

**6:** Essa fanfic , na minha opinião, não chega nem perto do que vocês mereciam por conta dessa imensa demora, mas achei melhor postar ela logo antes que minha consciência se condenasse a morte.

**7:** Depois dessa demora imensa de treze dias, eu dou a minha palavra que é só questão de a fanfic ter 7 comentários para eu postar a próxima. Vou voltar a postar com pontualidade, juro u-u

**8:** Eu tenho sim uma ideia para uma fanfic maior, com uns dez capítulos, mas como eu disse, tenho que terminar o projeto antes, sem contar que eu prefiro terminar ela antes de postar, já que é chato esperar a escritora ter inspiração e tal.

**9:** Aqui embaixo estão as respostas para todos os comentários que eu não respondi, de todas as fanfics. Se eu esqueci alguém, deixei de responder alguma pergunta ou o que for, peço que me avisem que eu volto e responto.

**Respondendo aos comentários de:**

**"Por engano":**

**Gabriela Fogliato:**Obrigada, linda, mesmo. Eu ainda to pensando, porque tive uma idéia para uma fanfic original e ela vai ocupar muito da minha mente depois que eu terminar o projeto, então estou meio assim. Mas prometo que vou pensar com carinho, beijos.

**let lolom:** Que bom que gostou tanto dela, é uma das minhas preferidas. Eu tenho alguma noção do que aconteceria se tivesse alguma continuação, mas ainda não sei ao certo se vou fazer, tenho várias histórias para fazer e não sei se eu conseguiria fazer uma continuação sem estragar o começo. E muito obrigada, adorei ler seu comentário.

**Guest :** Meu anjo, eu não sei. Eu realmente gostaria, mas não sei se vai ser possível já que tenho tantas histórias para fazer.

**Bianca:** Eu sei que algumas pessoas realmente se interessariam por uma continuação e eu já pensei várias vezes em fazer, mas é difícil para mim, porque já pediram continuação de todas e isso meio que seria responsabilidade demais.

**"No balanço":**

**LaahB:** Eu fiquei muito feliz ao ver que a fanfic foi bem recebida, apesar da história mais triste, isso me deixa bem menos insegura. Sobre sua pergunta: Fazer a história assim é mais complicado para mim, porque não sou organizada e eu tenho a sensação que se eu desistir de fazer todas as fanfics do projeto, dessa maneira que eu to fazendo não vai parecer tanto que eu deixei algo sem terminar. Não sei se você está entendendo, é meio que coisa da minha cabeça.

**Lais Lopes:** Ai, o pior é que eu sei como você se sente, mas para mim é difícil pensar em uma continuação agora, sinto muito e obrigada por comentar.

**Lais:** Está tudo bem :D Eu não coloquei na fic porque achei que não caberia, mas com certeza eles a receberam bem *-* ( e eu amo o James de qualquer maneira )

**BlackandWhiteGirl:** Ainda bem que gostou efgdhngusdf isso me anima muito, sério. Eu tive uma ideia um dia desses para uma fanfic original, não sei se você gosta e também não sei quando vou começar a escrever, por isso é melhor nem criar expectativas. Eu tenho uma fanfic de dez capítulos começada mas ainda não a terminei, por isso não postei, vou esperar terminar o projeto para postá-la. Ela é Jily também :D

**Amanda Lima:** Eu também acho são tão fofos ishgcsdfhvnuk a minha também eu queria colocar alguma coisa assim, tipo vomitando arco-íris, kkkkkk Ela também é a minha preferida das que eu postei. Eu agradeço muuuuuito por isso, só quem escreve sabe o quanto isso nos anima. ( PULANDO DE ALEGRIA) ommg não acredito, isso me deixou alegre de uma maneira que eu não sei nem explicar, obrigada mesmo!

**Andromeda Moony :**James sendo um lindo like always :v Ela ia ter câncer, mas achei clichê, daí preferi queimar ela. Minha amiga disse que eu sou um monstro por isso ç...ç E infelizmente eu não vi nenhuma, apesar de eu ter escrito uma medieval, Mas se eu achar eu te mando o link, pode deixar

**Rafa Souza:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH pensei que tivesse desistido das minhas histórias bobinhas ç.ç Não tem o que desculpar, pelo menos você leu, isso já é o suficiente :D E você é tão fofo ç.ç ( acredite, não sou louca como pareço, é que eu nunca vou conhecer você, então não tem perigo kkkkkk)

**Hanna:** Eu concordo, me sinto mal de lembrar que eu que causei essa dor à ela, armaria. Meu anjo, eu não sei se vai dar de eu fazer uma continuação, mas vou pensar com carinho.

**Fire Evans:** Amei seu 'nome'. Eu também gosto, queria fazer uma de cegos, mas não tenho sangue pra isso, sou muito mole, kkkkk. Somos 2, porque eu também estou MUITO sentimental esses dias, você nem imagina. Ai, eu sei que várias pessoas querem a continuação, mas é complicado, me sinto um monstro por isso, mas ainda terei que pensar muito se vou fazer uma continuação ou não, tenho medo de estragar o começo :/

**Karinne:** Ai, obrigada :D Ela não saiu como eu queria, mas ainda bem que deu de entender o que eu quis passar. E eu também vou rezar para me animar com as continuações, kkkkkkkk. Beijos o/

**Alh Vez:** Isso realmente foi intencional, porque como a Lily, eu também não queria que as pessoas se focassem nisso. Aí, quando vocês fazem isso, eu me sinto péssima por ainda ter que me organizar para fazer as continuações, caso eu decida fazê-las ç.ç Mas enquanto eu não faço as continuações, espero que goste das histórias do projeto que ainda faltam...

**Luna Eyelesbarrow:** Ainda bem \o/ E eu tenho medo de estragar o começo caso eu venha a fazer uma continuação... Insegurança é horrível.

**Karol :** MEU PEDIDO FUNCIONOU CFSFGVKSHDKGINDK Obrigada por ter aparecido! Eu estou pensando nisso ainda, mas espero que dê tudo certo e eu possa dizer que vou fazer a continuação. AI MEU DEUS NÃO FALE ESSAS COISAS, vou ter um avc, to sentindo vodkhkd. Muto obrigada por isso, meeeesmo e obrigada por você existir, porque pessoas como você me animam de uma maneira que eu não sei nem explicar.

**Bianca:** AI Deus, tortura? haha Sinto muito, acho. Eu penso seriamente em continuar, mas envolve muitas coisas, então eu apenas penso, kkkkk. Mas juro que penso com carinho.

**"Em um péssimo dia":**

**MaraudersForeverJily** :GENTE QP9CEUIGVSUDHGVNISA OBRIGADA! ( incrível ~le eu babando) Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, meeesmo.

**BlackandWhiteGirl** : Eu odeio -' Só tem nome u-u. Eu também, alguém se habilita? kkkkkkkk. Eu estou pensando, meu anjo, mas ainda não tenho certeza de nada :/ Sinto muito.

**Andromeda Moony:** Exato. Super sei como é, meu final de ano ( e começo) foi uma enorme bagunça, não me lembro nem da metade dos dias, pse. E feliz tudo super atrasado /sorry.

**Lais:** Eu amo terminar fanfics assim lhgvisduhgiudhfnui me sinto uma JK da vida ( só que nunca) Eu gosto dela, porque eu meio que fiz ela com uma margem imensa para continuações. Não morra, preciso de você aqui o/

**LaahB:** Eu sou muito má. Mwhahahahahha. É que a intensão sempre foi fazer as pessoas imaginarem como seria o 'depois'. Mas você já pensou em como seria o encontro deles no dia seguinte? Eu acho que Lily ficaria no mínino MUITO surpresa, kkkkkkkkk. Feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo para você também, meu anjo, mesmo que seja atrasado, é sincero

**Bianca:** uadcfifsdhg Ai meu deus, não sei se poderei fazer uma continuação, mas prometo que vou pensar muito nisso, e com um grande carinho.

**Karinne:** Eu também acho, eu super imagino uma continuação para ela / pse. Feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo para você também meu anjo, e desculpe o atraso enorme.

**Amanda Lima :** Infelizmente, ainda não, kkkkk E eu também! Eu adoraria escrever alguma coisa assim, quem sabe depois de tudo. AI...

**Luna Eyelesbarrow:** Não estou cansada, apesar de serem bastantes pedidos, na verdade, é bastante animador. jfhdsifughndfh Obrigada pelo comentário, mesmo.

**Beijos e até a próxima o/**


End file.
